


What Do You Say

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Vermont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: What do you say in a moment like this.When you can't find the words oh to tell it like it is.Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way.





	What Do You Say

Sharon stood on the porch, looking out at the snow falling around them, a bright smile on her face. This was the first time in seven years where she had actually managed more than just Christmas day off, though she had a feeling that was party due to Fritz who had promised he’d make sure she’d get some proper time off. Feeling warm hands coming around her waist as she was pulled back against a warm body, she allowed a small giggle to escape her lips.  
“And what do you think you’re doing Deputy Chief Howard?”  
Sharon moved her head slightly as Fritz placed a series of kisses to the side of her neck, smiling when he heard the happy response from her lips.  
“Oh honey, this was such a wonderful idea of yours. Vermont is so beautiful in the winter. I just adore it, all that snow.” She smiled.  
“Well, you deserved something special. God knows it’s not been a great year for you.”  
“Or for you.” She said, as she turned around in his arms.  
“I think you got the worst of it.”  
Sharon closed her eyes briefly when she thought back to the day Brenda had found out about her and Fritz.  
…  
Previously

Sharon was in the middle of a briefing when former Chief Brenda-Leigh Johnston walked in to Major Crimes, anger evident on her face. The team had looked up from their paperwork, happy to see their friend back, not realising this wasn’t a social call. Sharon had put down the folder she was holding on to Lieutenant Provenza’s desk when Brenda had marched over to her.  
“Chief…what are you…”  
Before Sharon could finish her sentence, Brenda had slapped her across the face, the entire department falling silent when Sharon’s hand went to her face. Andy had been the fist one coming to Sharon’s aid.  
“Chief…what the hell. Captain, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Andy.”  
“Fine, y’all know what she’s been up to, do yew?”  
“Chief?” Provenza asked.  
“Go on, tell them.”  
“Brenda I…”  
“How could yew, of all the men yew could have, you go after my husband.”  
“Ex husband Brenda, you’re divorced remember.”  
“Divorced or not, we were still together. There are plenty of men out there and you had to have mine.”  
“Brenda I…”  
“Get away from her Bren?”  
Brenda turned around to see Fritz standing behind them, anger on his face. She took a step to the side as he made his way over to Sharon, his hand coming to remove her own from her face.  
“You okay, does it hurt?”  
“She’s fine.” Brenda replied angrily.  
“I’m okay, really.”  
“What the hell Bren, you and I have been over for some time now. You’ve moved on but I can’t, is that it?”  
“I feel like this is personal, a dig at me…what the hell am’ I supposed to think?”  
“You’re not supposed to think anything, this thing between Sharon and I…it’s nothing to do with you. She was there for me when you went off to DC, I was going through a dark time and she was there for me, feelings developed, that’s it. It was nothing to do with you.”  
“Of all the people Fritzy?”  
“You can’t help who you fall in love with Bren.”  
“In love with?” Provenza mumbled, looking over at Flynn.  
“Bren, this was never about you. The simple fact is, I fell in love with her.”  
“I see.” She said looking down.  
Sharon moved from behind Fritz, coming over to Brenda.  
“I am sorry Brenda, it was never my intention, our intention to hurt you. We should have been up front with you, and for that I sincerely apologise.”  
The silence that fell over the department was unbearable, Brenda finally looking back up at the couple.  
“I should go, am’ sorry for hitting yew.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No, no it’s not. I’ve no right to tell you who yew fall in love with, I hope yew’ll be happy, and again…I’m sorry.”  
They all watched as Brenda turned and left the department, Fritz kissing Sharon before he followed Brenda.  
…  
As Sharon sat on the couch with Fritz, her head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her shoulder, she suddenly spoke.  
“That day in the office, when Brenda left and you followed her?”  
“What about it?” He asked, as he kissed the top of her head.  
Sharon lifted her head and looked in to his eyes.  
“What did you say to her, when you went after her.  
“I thanked her, for being as understanding as she could be.”  
“Oh…I see.”  
“You wanna know what she said?”  
“What?”  
“That I was never to let you go.” He smiled.  
“Brenda said that?”  
“She did, she said you were good for me, that despite the problems you two had in the beginning, you became friends and she didn’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“Wow, I’m not sure I deserve her understanding. She was truly hurt that day Fritz.”  
“She got over it, it was just the shock. She never should have confronted you in front of your team, she knew that and she did regret what she did.”  
“Do you regret things didn’t work out with her?”  
“Sometimes, but then I find myself sitting with you wrapped in my arms and part of me is glad that it didn’t because as happy as she made…you make me even happier.”  
“Oh honey, you make me happy too.”  
Sharon leaned up and pressed her lips to Fritz, the Christmas music playing in the background.”  
“Right come on, help m get this tree decorated. It’s Christmas day tomorrow and I want this tree looking perfect.” She smiled, getting to her feet. “  
“Fine, but first…I’ll get us some eggnog.”  
“Good idea.”  
…  
Sharon grabbed a few more baubles and placed them neatly on the tree as Fritz hung a few more popcorn streams around the tree.  
“There, I think that’s a damn good looking tree.” He said.  
Sharon stood back and took in all their hard work, a smile on her face.  
“Mmmm, not quite.”  
“What’s missing.”  
He watched as she went in to her box of decorations and brought out the most sparkling of angels.  
“Give me a hand up.” She asked.  
She stood on the ladder as Fritz held on to her free hand while she gently placed the angel on top of the tree, before making her way back down the steps  
“There…now it’s perfect.”  
“I’ve never seen an angle like that before?” He replied.  
“She’s been in my family for generations, she’s very special.”  
“Angels seem to be your things, I can see quite a few on there.”  
“I love angels, they’re the most beautiful things in the world.”  
“Well, I think you come pretty close.”  
Fritz gathered her in his arms before kissing her, her arms going around his neck.  
“Mmmm, I could stay like this forever.”  
“I know me too, speaking of forever…I have something for you?”  
“What…but I told you not to get me anything.”  
“I know but…I had too.”  
“But, I didn’t get you anything?”  
“That’s okay, sit down for a minute.”  
Sharon watched as he left the room for a few minutes and returned to join her on the couch.  
“Fritz, I feel just awful.”  
“Don’t, now…close your eyes.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it…for me, please.”  
Sharon did as he asked and closed her eyes, when he’d made sure they were properly closed, he went in to his back pocket, bringing out the blue velvet box.  
“Now, hold out your hand, palm flat.”  
“Okay.” She replied curious.  
She felt him place a small box on to her hand, unsure of what to expect.  
“Now you can open your eyes.”  
Sharon opened her eyes, seeing the blue box before she looked at Fritz.  
“What is this?”  
“Just open it, for me.”  
Sharon smiled, expecting it to be earrings, the gasp that escaped her lips when she opened it and saw the diamond ring staring back at her caused her stomach to lurch.  
“Oh my god, what is this?”  
“Sharon, I know we haven’t been together long but one thing I know for sure is how I feel about you. You’re there come hell or high water, if only I’d met you first, I might have saved a lot of tough years. You accept me for who I am and you’ve never tried to change me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, so even though it’s sudden…Sharon Raydor, will you do me the honour of being my wife?”  
Sharon watched as he took the ring from the box, before sliding it on to her finger, looking at it for a few moments then seeing the genuine love in his eyes.  
“So…what do you say?” He asked.  
“Yes….yes I’ll marry you.” She said through tears.  
Fritz wrapped his arms around her before she pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him pulling her even closer.  
“I love you so much.” He whispered in her ear.  
“I love you too….always.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
